


Shadow and her Handler

by DragonbornLives2665



Series: Shadow's Adventures in Different Universes [4]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Did I mention I was bored?, F/F, F/M, Gave some people names since they just had descriptions..., I like the Handler chick, I was bored..., Multi, Shadow likes her bow and her books, She’s kinda awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: My friend got me Monster Hunter World because it was on sale and we were bored of the other games we already play together, needed something new. I once told him that as a very active shipper and fanfic writer, I tend to just ship my character with characters even though there may or may not be a romance option(s)... I’ve choosen to ship Shadow and the Handler here. Background ship: the duo you meet at the beginning of the game, in the first cutscene ;)Like I’ve put in the tags, I’m bored! This will most likely get multiple oneshots... Sooo I will just put them all together into one XD





	1. The Boat

The Boat

 

(Shadow)

 

“...The New World...” I sigh as I pour over my book while eating. “Hmm...”

 

The seat across from me is pulled out and an excited looking redhead man I’ve met before plops down, annoying the girl who was originally sharing the table (and her books) with me.

 

“Yooo!” He says cheerfully and I see the girl next to him roll her eyes and try to continue reading. “Did ya hear? We’re almost there!”

 

I sigh before answering him. “...Yes, I’ve heard, Gage...”

 

“You ready to grab this New World by the horns?!” He continues, seemingly unfazed by my more quiet nature then he suddenly becomes more thoughtful. “Don’t know ‘bout you.. but it feels like its been ages since I left home to join the Commission.”

 

“Prob’bly the boat ride?... an’ the trainin’ befer we left?” I offer, but he pushes on, ignoring me and I glare at him with my mismatched eyes briefly before just letting it go.

 

“Sooo, ya nervous?” I stare incredulously at him. “Believe you me, I get it. Anything could happen to us, but hey!”

 

A woman I know to be his handler and a decent acquaintance of mine pushes his shoulder, causing his drink he had been swinging around to spill onto the girl next to him and the books. I hold my tongue not to growl and snap at them for possibly ruining great reading material. Instead I restrain myself to handing the girl the handkerchief I carry because I tend to be much of a klutz sometimes and knock things over or spill things. She dries the books quickly before leaving in a huff, glaring at the two others at our table for a moment.

 

“Aren’t you one of the A-listers?” The woman who pushed Gage, I think I heard her name is Riley from someone, asks me and I nod, slightly uneasy as I’m not the best with people.

 

“WHAT?! No way! So are we!” Gage exclaims and the way he jerks excitedly, it sloshes his beverage around in its tankard. It makes me unconsciously move to protect the few books in front of me, lest they meet the same soggy fate as those other books narrowly avoided earlier. “HEY! Tell us your name!”

 

I shift anxiously before responding. “Shadow.”

 

“That can’t be your actual name.” Riley looks at me, disbelieving.

 

“Et is.” I sigh. “I’m not lyin’...”

 

“I believe her.” Gage comes to my defense and his handler sighs.

 

“So, how ‘bout a toast?” Riley drops it, handing me a tankard.

 

As I grab it another is thrust into my view and I smile down at my little buddy, Echo. Luna, my wolf companion, sits patiently next to her on the floor.

 

“HA!” Gage pretty much shouts his laugh somehow and raises his tankard high. “TO THE A-LIST!! AND THE COMMISSION!!”

 

I thunk my drink against theirs with a smile.

 

“Cheers!” We yell happily.

 

Gage and I chug from our tankards as Echo and Riley take more controlled sips.

 

“So tell me...” Gage starts again and I raise an eyebrow at him over my tankard as I finish the beverage. “What’s your theory? The Elder Dragons must migrate to the New World for some reason.” I hear the door behind me open and out of the corner of my eye I see someone I know well with a big pile of food. I have to stop from rolling my eyes and laughing at her astounding appetite yet again. “After runnin’ the Research Commission for 40-odd-years, the Guild is itchin’ for an answer. They say the Fifth Fleet’s got the best shot of crackin’ this case! And I agree!!”

 

“Keep it down.” Riley scoffs at him. “Hey, speaking of... A-Listers usually work in teams of two. Have you... sat down with your partner yet?”

 

I glance to my left where I saw my partner sit down with her absurd amount of food just as she abruptly stands up, knocking her stool over as she walks determinedly to the window. Slightly worried, I bid the duo goodbye with a small wave as I approach the other half of my own duet. She is messing with her goggles from what I can see, looking at something in the distance.

 

“‘ey, Terra? Yeh good ‘ere?” I ask and rest a tentative hand on her arm.

 

“Listen to that.” She says back, not really fazed by my hand on her upper arm, so I just leave it there for a little longer, silently and awkwardly, liking how soft the fabric of her top is. “Rough out there. Waves are picking up. That’s gotta mean landfall.” She turns to me at last, pushing her goggles back up onto her forehead. “Oh! Shadow! I’m not psychic...”

 

“...Yeh jus’ got real good hearin’, I know.” I finish with a chuckle.

 

Just then there is a loud roar and the ship shakes violently, tossing everything around and some unfortunate people are thrown to the floor. Terra and I rush up the stairs to the main deck, Luna tries to follow, but I tell her to stay.


	2. Awkwardly Spacing Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can take place anywhere in the early game. I’ll let you decide. If I later choose a “specific” place for it to be amongst the game’s story, I’ll be sure to mention it, but for now...

Awkwardly Spacing Out

(Shadow)

 

“...U-umm... Terra?” I wave my hand in front of her face as she stares at me. She jolts in her sleeping bag where we had been laying in the tent (so we had to be somewhat close) and then she blinks a couple times before blushing a little (that could just be the light or my imagination). “Yeh okay?”

 

“I’m... I’m fine.”

 

I watch her, unbelieving, for a few moments before shifting to lay on my back.

 

“Yer not... Saw yeh spacin’ there...” I sigh. “If yeh don’ wannah tell meh, fine... B-but, uhh... know... I’ll listen if yeh need meh teh.” I can’t get myself to look at her as my own extremely pale cheeks heat up. “We’re partners, ‘member?”

 

Silence falls over us and for a moment I think she has fallen asleep, until she speaks up.

 

“Shadow?” The woman continues when I make a sound of acknowledgement. “You want to know what I was looking at?”

 

“Sure.” I say, almost hesitantly, and roll to face her again.

 

“I-I... well...” Terra looks away and I am slightly worried now. “I was looking at your eyes... and how pretty they are.” I stare at her and she finally looks back at me again. “See, it’s all weird now!” She waves a hand dismissively. “Forget I said anything. Good night.”

 

My mind decides to now kick into gear again as she turns over.

 

“Yeh... think they’re pretty?” I ask carefully, watching her turn her head to me, looking over her shoulder. “They... they don’ even match...”

 

I feel my eyebrows come together as I am confused. How can someone like my mismatched eyes? I’ve always been treated as a freak for them. Especially now since my Echo has almost the same color combination, but switched. Everyone seems to assume there is some weird “connection” between us when it was pure fate we met each other. Speaking of the little girl, she is watching us from her sleeping spot, not too subtly. Luna curled up around her protectively, even though we all here know the Palico could easily defend herself. The wolf’s secondary (self imposed) job is guard duty. She will actually growl at us if we try to get up to do the watch when she isn’t tired yet, so we let her go ahead and do it (she has learned to wake someone when she gets sleepy).

 

“Your left eye, the lightish green is so vibrant and the right’s silver is, too!” Terra is telling me when I listen to her again. “Of course I think they are pretty!”

 

I blush and duck my head down in embarrassment. “Th-thanks...” We kind of just sit there watching each other. “Yer... n-nice teh talk teh...”

 

“Thank you.” She says back, but I see her cheeks darken a little and hope it isnt the light this time because it is adorable. “You... don’t talk to many people, I’ve noticed.”

 

“Yeah.” Is all I say and shift awkwardly.

 

“That’s completely fine!! It makes me feel happy knowing you’ll talk to me freely like this!”

 

Her panicked assurances easily worm their way under my emotional armor and I laugh. Probably one of the few truly “honest” laughs I’ve had since arriving in the New World. What with everything happening, it’s feels nice to be open and cheerful again. I notice she is laughing, too, and it is just as cute as her blush.

 

“...Fuckin’ ‘ell, I’m ah gay mess...” I whisper to myself, but I am partially certain she may have heard given our proximity and her rapidly intensifying blush. “I-I, err... Ne’ermind...” Feeling very uncomfortable, in an oddly good way, with her attention on me, I roll over onto my other side, facing away from her. “G’night!”

 

Time passes and I am fairly certain she is able to tell I’m not asleep yet, knowing how many times we have had to sleep in close quarters like this and the fact that I am a very light sleeper. So when something soft and warm brushes my face, it almost startles me fully awake, but I force myself to keep my eyes closed and not to blush, even when I realize she had just kissed my cheek lightly (think I failed miserably though). There is shuffling as she moves back to her sleeping bag, but I don’t think either of us are going to get much sleep with how embarrassed we both are...


	3. The Dilemma (Part 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m too tired to write the whole oneshot out. Like I’m having a really hard time even remembering how to spell some words... So this one may have a couple mistakes. Feel free to point them out to me in a comment , so I can fix them!

The Dilemma (Part 1 of 2)

 

(Shadow)

 

“You’ve earned this room.” Terra says as I pet the Shepherd Hare I caught a while ago, the little guy rubbing his head against my now unarmored hand happily while Luna watches us closely.

 

“We earned et...” I correct and look at my handler-turned-girlfriend. “...But _still_...”

 

“It makes you uncomfortable in here.” She finishes for me and I sigh.

 

“I know yeh like the bed ‘ere...” I attempt a joke, but it falls flat. “I-I dunno whut et is ‘bout this room, babe...”

 

“You liked the smaller private room you had better?” She offers and I nod, avoiding her eyes as I instead watch my pets skitter, walk, and otherwise just move around the room and attached garden. I jump when Terra is suddenly leaning down, in front of my face, but I still when she catches my face in her hands. “If you really want we could go stay in that room... It’d be a _little_ tight with both us and your pets, but we could do it. We can do anything, remember?”

 

I smile at her and she presses a kiss to my lips. Without her noticing until it’s too late,I pull her down even more and toss her on the rug next to me in front of the hearth causing her to make a quick gasp before giggling uncontrollably (and adorably). We sit there, calming down and just enjoying being near one another as I look around.

 

 _Maybe_ this room wouldn’t be too bad to stay in... It is a bit huge and way too extravagant for my liking, but my lover here seems to like it a lot... _Maybe_ I could get used to it, I don’t know. I’d have to give it a chance. Possibly the next few days and accompanying nights since we are taking what Terra calls “a well earned vacation”.

 

I notice she is watching me as I think, just looking at me lovingly. “What’s on your mind?” She nearly whispers and shifts closer as we lay on the rug, now resting her head on my shoulder.

 

“I-I think... I’ll... give this room ah chance.” I tell her with a sigh. “Before decidin’ if I real don’ like et or not...”

 

“Mmm” she hums and pecks my cheek. “Smart plan, but I have to ask...” I raise a silvery eyebrow at her. “...you did not make this decision just because I like this room so much, right?”

 

There’s a flash of insecurity in her eyes and she turns away to move closer, burying her face in my shoulder and collar and not meet my eyes.

 

“Babe...” I nuzzle her undone brown hair gently. “That may have been part of m’ reasonin’, not gonnah lie teh yeh...” I tell her before adding with a chuckle. “Don’ think I could _ever_ lie teh yeh ‘bout anythin’, if I’m bein’ honest...”

 

This gets a small giggle from her and she hugs me tighter for a moment.

 

“You’re too sweet.” Terra mumbles against my rough shirt. “But this is your choice, Shadow. If you really do not like this room, I’ll be fine moving back to that smaller one.”

 

I huff and grab her chin gently to guide her to look up at me again.

 

“Nah. Et’s both our choice... If jus’ one makes the decision without considerin’ the other’s opinion an’ thoughts, et is just rude.” She opens her mouth to speak, but I don’t let her. “I’m not saying we’re gonnah stay ‘ere completely. I said I’ll try et... Fer yeh, an’ fer meh in ah way. I can’ let m’ comfort zone trap meh...”


End file.
